User blog:APMumuOP/Crash, the Bandicoot
Ranged Base attack range: 300 Every , a Wumpa Fruit will spawn at a random location near Crash. |description2 = If he picks up a fruit, he will fire his next basic attack from his Bazooka, increasing his attack range to 800. If the target is not farther away than 600 units, the attack will also deal bonus magic damage. (Collected Wumpa Fruits do not stack.) |icon3 = Gemcraft.png |description3 = Upon reaching maximum level, Gems will appear instead of Wumpa Fruits. Picking up a Gem will grant 5 enhanced basic attacks instead of 1. }} Crash leaps, effectively gaining a burst of bonus movement speed for 1 second. He is considered airborne while he leaps. If the collides with an enemy during the second half of the animation, he deals physical damage and Jump is automatically recast without additional costs. Enemies may only been affected once by a certain cast chain of Jump. Crash may only bounce off minions once per cast chain. Crash may cast spells and use items during Jump, but cannot not attack. |leveling = }} %}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Crash rapidly spins around, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and knocking enemies back for 50 units. Minions take 50% reduced damage. |leveling = }} }} |cooldown = |Static cooldown}} |cost = |range = ? |costtype = Mana }} Crash pauses in the air for 0.5 seconds, then literally crashes down onto the ground, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. He then is stunned for 1 second while he gets up again. Crash can utilize enemy knockup spells for Body Slam, cancelling out their remaining duration. The physical damage of this spell scales with either Bonus AD or Bonus Health, depending on what's higher. |leveling = OR }} |cooldown = |cost = 80 |range = ? |costtype = Mana }} In a blatant copy of Heimerdinger's ultimate, Crash's next basic spell is free and has an extra effect. (The spell will go on its regular cooldown.) |icon2 = Hop and Crunch.png |description2 = Crash will become untargetable during his next jump and may recast it once while in the air. Recasting is counted as starting a new cast chain for the purposes of damaging already affected enemies. |icon3 = Judgment 2.png |description3 = Crash channels for 1 second, then gains 50% movement speed for 3 seconds while constantly Spinning around. While he Spins, he is immune to physical damage, deals 50% increased damage and knocks back enemies for 1000 units instead of 50. An enemy can only be affected once by the same Death Tornado. Deals full damage to minions. Enemies hit by an enemy champion who got knocked back by Death Tornado take the same damage (unless they already were somehow affected by this very Death Tornado). The damage of this spell is based on the current rank of Spin Attack. |icon4 = Hero's Entrance.png |description4 = The impact area of Body Slam is doubled and enemies affected are stunned. (The stun duration is based on the current rank of Body Slam.) |leveling3 = }} |leveling4 = }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana }} Category:Custom champions Category:Blog posts